The amount of power an integrated circuit (IC) produces fluctuates based on computational workload of the IC. In general, an increase in power results in an increase in temperature of the IC and in particular an increase in the transistors junction temperature. As the junction temperature increases so does the probability of getting logic errors in the IC and after a certain temperature the IC can no longer be expected to function properly. Thus, when there is a high computational workload of an IC, there is a desire to ensure that the IC functions properly by controlling the temperature of the IC.
One conventional method for controlling the temperature of an IC includes monitoring the IC's temperature with a thermal sensor and adjusting the speed of a fan directed to a heat sink coupled to the IC accordingly. Another conventional method for controlling the temperature of an IC includes monitoring the IC's temperature and lowering the clock frequency of the IC accordingly when the temperature increases.
However, the computing power of ICs is generally limited by thermal management issues and as such when it is desirable for an IC to be processing at a high computational workload, conventional methods for controlling the temperature of ICs may not allow for adequate temperature control that ensure that the IC functions properly while still meeting the desired high computational workload.
In light of the above, there is a need for improving the way that the temperature of ICs is managed and/or the manner in which ICs are cooled.